For many persons that, due to illness, repetitive strain injuries or other injuries, have a hard time keeping balance it may be very helpful to use a crutch. However, the problem when using a conventional crutch is that it is hard to carry for example a bag, since one hand is already occupied. To solve this problem it has, for many years, been known to use a walking frame on wheels. One problem with walking frames is that they require a relatively large space, which may make it difficult to maneuver in limited spaces. A walking frame is also relatively expensive and is heavy.
In an attempt to solve the above problems, there are today crutches that have been provided with wheels. These crutches require less space then a walking frame and are sometimes provided with hooks or hangers on which a bag may be hung. The wheels make it easier for a person to maneuver the crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,781 discloses a crutch with wheels. The crutch comprises a frame structure having a front frame part, the upper end of which is connected to a handle and the lower end of which is connected to a wheel. A rear frame part is connected to the front frame part and a strut is provided between the front and rear frame part. A pair of wheels is provided at the lower end of the rear frame part. Furthermore, the rear frame part and the strut are hinged such that the crutch is foldable in order to be less bulky during, for example, transport thereof. One disadvantage with this crutch provided with wheels is that there are no means for transporting a bag or the like. There is also a limited usage of this crutch in narrow spaces, for example inside an apartment where instead more traditional crutches are used.
WO 2006/121204 describes a walking aid having a frame structure similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,781, but where a single wheel is connected to the rear frame part instead of a pair of wheels. Also the handle is differently designed than in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,781 and is more like the handle of a traditional crutch. The frame structure is provided with a hanger for hanging a bag or the like on the walking aid. Also this walking aid has limited usage in narrow spaces.
Thus, there is a need for a crutch which on the one hand is easy to maneuver and loadable and on the other hand also is usable in narrow spaces.